Maka Albarn Medusa's New Lab Rat?
by Marshall Lee fan XD
Summary: Maka is at the brinks of death due to Medusa experimenting on the girl. Maka is rushed into surgery and Stein finds something shocking implanted in the girl. Will the team get Medusa will Maka ever be the same again? Medusa's true plot slowly unravels.
1. Chapter 1

**I DO NOT OWN SOUL EATER OR ANY OF ITS CHARECTERS ENJOY YOUR READING WITH A BAG OF SWEETS AND POPCORN!(being a little goofy)**

Maka Albarn felt all the pain in the world. She tried to look around to see where she was, but all she saw was blackness, she was blind folded. The teen felt a liquid drip from her head she went on ahead and tried to wipe it. She tried to, but her arm wouldn't respond. She heard the clinging of metal great I'm shackled the one star meister thought to herself. The teen felt so woozy she wanted to puke. Ugh it hurts. Where am I? And where's Soul? Maka thought to herself. The scythe meister used her soul perception to get a better idea of here the hell she was. She sensed three familiar souls. No seven souls. No it can't be Maka thought not Medusa!

"Hmm, it seems you've finally woken up." The Snake Woman smiled sadistically.

"MEDUSA I'LL KILL YOU FOR WHAT YOU DID TO CRONA!" Maka was enraged for what medusa did to Crona using him/her for Medusa's wicked experiments. Leaving Crona after Medusa said Crona was basically useless, then manipulating him/her to spy on the academy.

"My, my you're as furious as ever Ms. Albarn. I love the fact that your just hanging there like a worthless sack of flour." Medusa grinned her signature snake-ish smile.

Medusa took off Maka's bloody blind fold. Maka looked at her body her legs had gashes and on her left legs on of the gashes started spitting yellow liquid. The blood on her legs where dry telling that she has been here for a while. Her jumper and trench coat were gone all except her polo shirt. Her skirt had looked like it'd gone through a shredder. There was a puddle of water right in front of her she looked at it. Her reflection showed the grinning moon in the background. She was stunned her face a burn on the side of her cheek. Her right eye had swelled up to the size of a Ping-Pong ball. Her nose looked like it had been broken. She also saw that her sleeves were torn and stained with blood. She lifted her head up which caused her to wince. Her neck was so stiff. She looked around it looked like one of those medieval torture rooms she reads. The coffin with spikes on the inside and in the center of it looked like a hospital surgery bed.

"Do you like it? I made it after you and Marie came to save my lover, Franken Stein." Medusa faked the life changing emotion.

"What the hell do you want with me?!

Medusa gave her grin again," You see black blood doesn't interest me anymore. What has gotten my mind spinning is your soul perception ability. It's very close to surpass Stein's. I want a complete understanding on how it works. And what better subject than the girl who posses both meister and weapon blood. The blood of a death scythe to be exact."

Medusa went on ahead and grabbed a mask and started putting on Maka's face. Maka new what the witch was doing, she held in her breath as long as she could. Then after a minute or so she inhaled the sickly sweet gas and went limp.

"Now let the experiment begin!" Medusa chimed gleefully.

The snake woman removed the teen from her chains. She set the gifted meister on the bed. She set the unconscious girl for the violating surgery. Medusa set the heart monitor up, stuck an IV and removed the girl's shirt. The witch laughed insanely as she cut up the teen. Fresh blood fell on the tiled floor.

Back at Death City a meeting was commencing. A red-headed man and white-haired teen stood in front of the great Lord Death. The shimigmi stood in front of his mirror in the room grave markers showed.

"Why can't I go after Maka she's my meister I promised I'd protect her no matter what!" Soul Eater urged

"Lord Death I'm just being a worried father. If you don't let the academy students go then I going by my self. Imagine if it were Kid out there what would you do? I bet if you had the chance you'd go by yourself."

"Spirit and Soul Eater both are right. I will send a team out to rescue Maka. Stein, and Kid with Patti and Liz and you two will go and find Maka."

Soul thought to himself why not bring Black*Star? Then he remembered last time they went on a search and recovery Black*Star ruined the entire mission. Same old Black*Star.

Maka had a dream, it was when she was a little girl in Death City. Maka and her mother and father were at the playground. Maka wasn't playing she was sitting near the swing reading a picture book. It was a book about a dog who made a rocket ship and shot it out to the moon. Little Maka laughed at the idea, in the distance she saw her father coming. "Papa!" The young child said happily and ran up and embraced her father. Spirit picked his daughter up joyfully, "Hey Maka want your papa to give you a little push?" The man put the little girl on the swing and started pushing her higher, higher she went. Then after a moment or so she started to go slower and lower. "Papa?" She looked behind herself to see her father dead. "Hmm it seems I've killed poor Death Scythe." Medusa walked from behind the shadows. "Your next little girl!" Medusa came up and snatched the girl pinned her to the ground and began stabbing her. "NOOOO GAHH AHHHH!" The sounds of a struggling girl echoed through the city. "PAPAAAAAA!"

Maka woke up with her hearts in her throat new sweat droplets covered her forehead. She noticed she was laying down for a change, but unfortunately her** arms and legs **were chained to the table. She started to think will I ever see my friends again? Will I ever see Soul turn into a Death Scythe? Will I ever see Papa again? Tears trickled on the teen's face. All I want is my papa I've been acting like a bitch to him. I just act like I don't like him because I hope one day mama will come back**.** All I want is my father here with me.

**YO YO YO?! WHAT DID YOU THINK? I'M PLANNING ON MAKING THIS MY FIRST MULTI CHAPTER. HONESTLY ALL MY INSPERATION CAME FROM WATCH TOO MANY HORROR** **MOVIES AND PLAYING TO MANY SHOOTIG GAMES. WHALE GOOD LUCK! XD XD XD WARNING THER IS GOING TO BE A LITTLE KIDXSOUL KIDXMAKA KIDXPATTI AND LIZ AND FINALLY SPIRITXMAKA FATHER DAUGHTER MOMENT. TELL ME WHICH ONE YOU WANT MORE OF KAY**


	2. Operation Save Maka Begins!

**HEY HEY ! SO AS I SAID FIRST MULTI CHAPTER AND THANX TO MY FANS WHO HAVE ENCOUGED ME TO GO ON WITH THIS THANX!XD XD XD DISCLAMER I DO NOT OWN** **SOUL EATER!**

Soul Eater, Maka's weapon came up to a stich covered building. The area had an ominous vibe he remembered this place. The place he thought were he thought Maka was going to die. Franken Stein's house. He loosened his headband it was drenched with the sweat of fear. He remember the night he Maka, Tsubaki, and Black*Star had to go in and take the professor's soul. Black*Star nearly died and he watch as helplessly that Stein was about to grab Maka. He thought the screw headed man was going to experiment on his friend. But as it turned out it was a lesson put out by Lord Death. Now it was almost the opposite Medusa was experimenting on Maka and they had to save her. The tapes Medusa sent to Death City about Maka being tortured sickened him. At the academy he saw everyone's expressions; Liz was crying all over the place, Patti was trying to hold it in, Kid tried to hold in the rage he had. The sight of Maka being like that sickened him. He remembered how she looked nasty looking blisters covered one side of her cheek, her eye was swollen shut her legs were covered in lacerations. She had no top on and her belly reviled a hook shaped scar. Luckily Soul thought she had her bra on. Medusa explained that Maka was apart of her new research and that at least every three-hour she would perform a surgery on the teen. And if the girl refused she would beat her with any kind of material.

"Oh Soul, Kid, Liz and Patti your here come on in we need to discuss our plan on saving Maka." Stein ushered the students inside.

"First we need to find the location to were Maka is. I've analyzed the tapes and it seems that it isn't that far at lest in the abandon building complexes about 3 hours northwest of Death City." Stein explained

"If I would say a word, Kid began, I believe Stein that you are a little incorrect. The time zone with the video and our actual time don't match up."

"Kid how would you know that? You know the video could have been recorded and sent at any time." Soul tired to bottle his emotions and stay "cool" but by the tone of his voice you could tell he was growing impatient.

"Now Soul if you had let me finished I traced the time on the video and matched it up with our time and given the circumstances I also paid close attention to the background it was raining and the video was made four days ago at 11:36 in the morning. At that exact moment it was 2:36 at Death City and not a single cloud in the sky. Now if I were to guess the area Maka is in it is some where in the mid western United States. I also went on and checked the weather patterns in that area and it seemed to be near the area of the city St. Louis."

"Wow Kid I guess you're not useless after all." Soul gave his toothy grin.

"Your damn right I'm not!" Kid fussed.

A man with red shoulder length hair and a cross-shaped tie came in. "So how are we going to find my Maka?" He had his hands crammed into his pockets.

The glare on Stein's glasses made it even harder to see his eyes, the professor lit another smoke. "Well you see Spirit,Kid and I will use our soul perception to track Maka and since the city is mainly composed of abandoned building and for sure Medusa is hiding there. So me you Kid and the twin pistols will come in and distract Medusa then Soul that's were you come in. You go and find Maka and bring her to me as soon as we finish off the witch.

The children left and Stein and Spirit were alone. "Stein you know that Medusa still wants you don't you think it kinda dangerous if we let you in the battle?"

"Spirit you know we have a chance of locating your daughter if two people with strong soul perception abilities are high. Also the fact you need a meister to activate your other death scythe abilities."

"Stein, but you no she'll try to deepen your madness again! The only reason why I'm going is because Maka is my daughter. You don't have a reason."

"I have a reason did you see the injuries Maka had if they aren't taken care of soon she will most likely die. If anyone isn't there to immediately take her wounds she probably won't make to Death City in one piece. The worst case is she doesn't make it all the way that's why I have prepared a medical bog with everything to do emergency field surgery."

Spirit Albarn ran out of the laboratory in frustration and misery. He refused to believe what he heard, his only child could die? It broke his heart in pieces seeing his daughter being hanged like some kind of trophy. He didn't even recognize it was her in the first place her face was swollen beyond recognition. Until Medusa said it was her. I'm so stupid the man thought to himself. I couldn't see it was my own kid! I always promised Maka I'd be a better papa, but look were you're at now. I couldn't even protect you with the battle with the kishin now this? What kind of father am I? Spirit punched the stitched covered building. A hole and blood fell on the ground. "MAKA I PROMISE I'LL FIND YOU!" Spirit pointed to the creep smiling sun with his bloody hand. "I promise you''ll comeback." Spirit cradled his bloody and walked back inside the stitched building to get it looked at. Tears of frustration consumed the grown man's face.

/

In an abandoned smoke factory in the basement a girl woke up. Maka Albarn looked and saw that she had thin fabric on. She had on a white T-shirt and white shorts and no underwear. She looked at a mirror up on the wall, the swelling on her eye looked like it'd gone down a bit, but still closed shut they gashes had finally dried up. Well I don't look like a model, but I think I look better than I did in days. Maka thought. At the door entrance she saw Medusa coming in looking really happy. In the corner of her eye she saw that Medusa held an object.

"My, my your looking quite happy. You know Ms. Maka I have good news! Do you want to know?" The witch waited for a reply, but nothing came out of the teen's mouth.

"You see no more surgeries!"

Maka smiled at the thought of no more involuntary surgery, but felt that something was off. She felt a sharp object grow through her neck she felt fluid grow through her veins. She started to feel sleepy. Medusa released the girl from her restraints and moved her from the bed back to the hanging chains. Medusa unbuttoned the back of Maka's shirt and started whipping the girl.

"GAH AHHHHH!" Maka let out. The slashed reviled torn skin a muscle blood dripped to the ground. Maka's white clothes soon turned red. Medusa did another dozen of cracks. Soon the whip itself became red.

"SOUL! PAP- AHHHHH!" Her outburst was cut short due to Medsua repeatedly hitting the girl.

"Your weapon and your idiot father can't help you now girl!" Medusa laughed at the girls pain. After Medusa had finished Maka began crying. I'm no good with these kinds of things, but no matter what happens I hope Soul and the others come soon I don't know how much more can I take. I want to go home and see everyone even Papa. Maka promised herself that not matter what she'll never give up hope.

/

"Alright operation save Maka starts now!" Soul yelled

The team set there travels for the Gateway to the west, St. Louis. Soul thought of the times he had promised Maka that he'd cook and didn't, but he knew that she was waiting for him somewhere . Spirit thought of the times Maka would tell him that she would never think of him as a "better papa". the man new in his soul that she will love her papa no matter what. "Maka we're coming to take you home!" The two scythes said.

**WHAT DID YO THINK? TELL ME IF YOU THINK I SHOULD PUT CRONA IN THE FIGHT OR BLACK*STAR. BTW IS ONE OF MY FAV PLACES TO VISI IN THE WINTER! XD XD XD NOW OFF TO THINK UP ANOTHER SCEANE IN THE DARK SHADOWS**.


	3. Cool guys don't cry

**IS MAKA SUFFERING ALMOST ENDED OR WILL MORE HARDSHIPS FACE THE GIRL? IN TRULEY I'M GOING TO MAKE IT HARDER ON HER AND HER DADDY! TELL ME WHAT DO** **YOU THINK I NEED TO ADD TO MAKE THIS BETTER XD XD I DO NOT OWN SOUL EATER!**

Maka felt so cold she shook violently in the air. The chains made so much noise, but she couldn't help it. No matter how hard she tired she couldn't stop, the girl knew what she had a fever. It's been like that for the past two days. Two days ago Medusa had stopped giving the girl water. Her lips were cracked and what she craved was the liquid. She didn't even care about the pain anymore. Though it did feel like a fire-ball was consuming her back, legs, and arms. Medusa thought it'd be fun to cut the girls legs and arms. Her dirty blond hair was now red and her face was covered with the crimson color. She was so dehydrated that she couldn't even cry anymore, she hung up in the air like a corpse. The chains on her arms and legs began to dig into her skin, Maka's wrists and ankles would always bleed because of the constant movment. She felt as her life slowly escaped her body, but she held like the gifted meister was. She only thought of her mother and the postcards she had sent to her from her travels.

Soul stood amazed at the city. You could see the Arch miles away also the restaurants. Soul remembered coming here as a kid with his brother Wes to join him with his concerts. His family was only there for about three days and barley no time to sight see. So much had changed since then.

"That building disgusts me it's not even symmetrical! The right side goes more in the river while the left side goes out more to the city mere garbage! Like me!"

Soul turns around to see Kid on the ground crying. Soul turns to Liz and asks," Um is he okay?"

"Oh Kid you know how he his! Come Kid were here to save Maka!" Liz took Kid and Patti to a bench at the park you saw Liz trying to get Kid focused then Liz told Patti something. Patti said something and her saw her face turn from a sweet girl to a scary demon. The next thing Soul knew Kid ran back crying. "What did you two do?" Soul asked the sisters.

Liz replied, "Patti's special way." She grinned.

"Okay..." A large sweat dropped on the side of Soul's head.

"Everyone settle down. So Kid and I have made a plan. Kid and I are going to use our soul perception and zoom in on Maka soul wavelength and once we find that. Spirit and I will approach the building. In which Kid and his weapons are to come with. I advise for all the weapons to stay in human form. When Medusa attacks or her henchmen we attack to. Soul you'll be slowly sneaking into the building and to be searching for Maka bring her to me as soon as possible. Did everyone get that?" Stein asked

All the teens nodded in agreement. They went through the abandoned areas of the city signs of gangs were every were so the group decided to be on the look out for that. Soul knew the reason he wasn't in the battle he can't do anything without Maka so Stein put him in charge of actually coming to retrieve her. He would do as fast as possible. Soul would keep that promise to himself never to let Maka get badly hurt.

"Soul, Professor Stein and I got something we've found Maka."

"Thank you Kid and of course the professor." Soul said happily

"I wouldn't celebrate to soon, Stein began, there is still the issue of a possible battle and Soul I suggest now that you go out and hide. Kid, twin pistols and Spirit let go to the smoke factory."

Spirit thought I finally get to have my little girl home. Finally Maka you'll be back with your papa.

/

Maka felt sleepy she tried to stay awake. She knew if she were to sleep she would most likely end up in a coma or be dead. I don't know how much more I can take the injuries are much worse than the fight with the kishin. I'm not going to die today I promised Soul I'd turn him into a death scythe! I'm not going to give up yet, but my body says otherwise. The pain had consumed the girl's entire body blood still dripped from her arms and legs. Her back you couldn't see the skin anymore just red flesh her leg infection wasn't as bad as before, but it needed to be looked at. Maka felt familiar soul wavelengths wait Professor Stein, Papa, Kid and Liz, and Patti there coming to save me!

/

Stein, Spirit, Kid, Patti and Liz saw someone emerge form the smoke factory. A hooded golden haired figure come out bare foot. "My, it seems we have some guests. Oh look! Franken Stein and Death Scythe! And Lord Death's brat! Such a pleasant surprise!" The snake woman chimed.

"TELL ME WERE THE FUCK IS MY DAUGHTER OR AS A FATHER I WILL FUCKING KILL YOU!"

"Spirit clam down were here to recover not to start and emotional dispute." Stein suggested.

"Oh she's here, but you'll never be able to get a hand on her! Vector Arrows!"

"Everyone the battle starts now!"

/

Maka were the hell are you? Soul thought to himself he walked into the smoke factory he smelled the sent of blood. He walked into the basement and saw the most horrifying sight ever; Maka was hanging up in the air she wouldn't stop shaking old blood covered with new blood. She was completely covered in it. Soul went behind Maka to break her out of her chains. Her back Soul almost wanted to throw up raw flesh was exposed. Some of the flesh had actually turned black and smelled funny. The burn on her cheek had pus coming out of it the swelling in her eyes hadn't gone down and crust had eaten it. "Ss soul..." The weapon heard point out. "Maka!"

"Y yu came."

"Maka don't talk just focus on me freeing you!"

Soul turned his arm into a scythe and cut the chains out in a jiff. Before Maka could face plant on the ground the loyal weapon caught the broken girl. Soul embraced his fallen meister and began weeping.

"Soul, Maka said quietly, cool guys don't cry."

/

"Double Soul force!" Stein shot at Medusa the attack sent Medusa flying. While still in mid air Kid shot at Medusa.

"I admit I've had fan playing with you, but it seems that I have to go I have all the information I need. Bye bye." Medusa left on her boom and made a quick escape.

"COME BACK OVER HERE SO I CAN BEAT THE LIVING SHIT OUT OF YOU!" Spirit yelled

"Spirit clam down it seems that soul has returned with Maka." Stein said

**YO YO YO! SO SPOILER MAKA DOES GET SURGERY! I HAVEN'T DECIDED IF SHE SHOULD LIVE OR NOT. AND IF SHE DOES THEIR'S GONNA BE A TWIST AND I'LL MAKE SURE TO KILL OFF MEDUSA. JUST TELL ME IF YOU WANT CRONA OR BLACK*STAR. XD XD THANKS FOR READING THIS 2, 3 MORE CHAPTERS AT THE LEAST**


	4. Sorrow

**HELLO! WUZ UP?!SO A FEW QUESTION DO YOU THINK I SHOULD ADD MORE SOULX MAKA STUFF? OH BTW ONE OF THE CHARECTERS ARE GOING TO SING A SONG BUT** **READ ON TO FIND OUT WHO! XD xd DISCLAMER I DO NOT OWN SOUL EATER!**

Franken Stein had seen a handful of injuries in his time, but nothing compared to this. His patient was a good student of his a very skilled one to be exact. He tired to desperately to inject the girl with valium, but she simply slapped it away. It was too dark to do any emergency field surgery for that good of the girl he had too put on a makeshift flash light tapped to a head band thing. This not good Stein thought to himself Maka is beyond the help of any doctor. Her soul was slowly slipping away, the amount of flesh that was dead was great. Three major infections two on her face and a large one below her knee. She still had a good amount of blood coming out. He had to go to a medical facility immediately. But to were?

"Stein how is my daughter doing?"

"Yeah professor how is she doing?"

Stein would not make any excuses, he looked at the child on the ground. Maka had Stein's coat over her she shook like she was having a seizure. "To be honest Spirit, children I'm not sure if I can do much here in the plan I can temporarily fix the wounds and take her to Death City and fix or there. In the process we can lose her. I'll make sure to give her fluid and antibiotics to make sure she makes it. Spirit your her father what's you choice?"

Spirit want to ball out in front of the group, but his only daughter was right in front of him. He looked up at the grinning moon and said," If there is a chance we'll take it. I don't if the ratio that she dies is high but if there is a percentage that she'll live we'll take it. That's what you would do Soul."

"Papa." Said a hush weak tone.

Spirit walked over to Maka's side her eyes looked glassy. He smiled at her and said, "Shh don't talk you need your energy."

"Papa I'm sorry." Spirit watched as Maka's eyes rolled back. Spirit gently grabbed his daughter in baby style and said, " Time to go home everybody."

/

Unsteady foot steps echoed through the academy's halls. A pink haired person walked in placing their hand on their arm. I don't know how to deal with this thought the young teen. Crona had heard about Maka being kidnaped by him/her mother; Medusa. Maka was always there when Crona needed someone close. Maka was always the one to make me happy Crona thought. I should see how Ms. Marie is doing. Crona walked off in that shy style he/ she had. "Hey Crona!" Crona turned around and saw Tsubaki. (btw Ragnorak is asleep) " Um, hi Tsubaki!" Crona smiled, Crona liked having Tsubaki as company most times she settled Ragnorak sown when Crona couldn't. "Do you want to know how Maka is doing?" Tsubaki asked "Yah hoo!" A blue headed figure ninja came in.

"Tsubaki, Crona I got some good news Maka is going to be alright!" Black*Star was happy his childhood friend was going to be fine.

"Black*Star, Tsubaki ca- can we visit Maka?" Crona asked uncertainly

The pair made a dark saddened expressions. Crona had a feeling that they were telling him something he didn't know it was the same feeling he/she got when Medusa used to have surprise attacks brought on the Demon swordsman. "Crona you see Maka isn't going to awake for a while we can't see her now because Stein still doing surgery on her. But everything is going to be alright. The three or should I say four walked back to their houses they hoped the best for their friend. Black*Star and Tsubaki thought the same thing we're going to get Medusa back for hurting our friend. Crona also thought of getting rid of the snake woman once and for all, Crona grew tired of the witch hurting his/her friends. The three promise they would avenge their fallen friend.

/

Stein was almost finished removing the rotting flesh of Maka's body the heart monitor was going well. Maka had an oxygen mask on so she could breathe a bit more easily. Damn this witch did so much damage, Stein thought. He had already gone through a half a gallon of blood. Maka had gone through three blood transfusions, she is about to go through another one. He cleaned the cuts on her legs and arms and stitched them and wrapped them. Her stomach had internal bleeding. After an 30 minutes or so the doctor had finished the bleeding in the girl's abdomen. Maka eye socket was broken so he fixed that as well. Sweet drenched the man's forehead. The girl still had a fever he injected Maka with a medicine that should help with the infection. Finally after seven hours of surgery Stein was done. He moved the girl to her bed. Maka was now in intensive care. He grabbed the results of his student's blood test. No this is... Stein went to Lord Death and Spirit immediately.

/

"Oh Death scythe, look it's Stein! Why hello Stein what is it?" Lord Death asked in his funny voice.

"Stein how's my daughter?!" Spirit ran up to Stein and grabbed him by his lad coat.

"That's what I came to talk about you two. It seems I've found a magical poison in Maka's blood stream."

Spirit put on his serious father voice on, "Stein what do you mean? Are you sure your not pulling on of your mean jokes?"

"No Spirit I'm not. The poison is eventually lethal, but we have time it should take at least a month or two for it to take its course. Maka is in a deep coma she should wake up in four weeks if not earlier."

"So Stein what your saying is we have a time limit to get a cure?" Lord Death asked

"Let me explain how the poison will take its course it will eat part of her soul and make the madness within her grow. Now I'm pretty sure what motive Medusa had on Maka. She tried to create a kishin out a potion."

Lord Death made a saddened expression under his mask he went ahead and said it anyways," I will call a group to hunt down Medusa if we get Medusa she'll most likely have a cure. I don't specialize in healing potions I'm sorry. The team will consist of the following people you Stein, Marie, Black*Star, Tsubaki, and finally Crona. Does that sound good? You all will have to make a plan to bring that witch down. I would go, but as you know I can't. Give her a reaper chop from me."

Stein walked out of the grave marked room. Spirit turned around and faced the shimigmi. "Lord Death why can't I go to the mission I want to kill that witch for everything that she has done!"

"Spirit you need to be here with your daughter she needs your support."

"I guess you right I'll do it for my Maka!"

/

Soul walked over to the dispensary. He remembered how Maka used to visit him every day when he got injured by Crona she was really nice to him and it was time to repay her. He walked in and saw a fragile figure on a bed. Maka was deathly white she had a breathing tube in. Every second you heard the air compressor go off in a inflating fashion. Maka's chest went up and down heavily. She had a least three different kinds of IVs in both wrists. Someone must have cleaned her up because blood no longer stained her body. Soul listened to the steady beat of the heart monitor, beep, beep, beep so on and so forth. Soul grabbed Maka's hand it felt like holding an icy cold piece of rubber all flimsy. He stroked her blond hair. Its so long when it's loose. It felt like touching a smooth stuffed animal. Soul held on to her hand and whispered into her ear.

_I remember tears streaming down your face_.

_When I said I'd never let you go._

_When_ all those shadows almost killed your light.

_I remember you said "Don't leave me here alone."_

He remembered the last thing Maka said cool guys don't cry. Cool guys don't sing Taylor Swift. Tears went down Soul's face a drop went near Maka's eye and it looked she was crying as well. What was this feeling that Soul had he couldn't understand it. Maybe I ate something funny Soul thought. Blair has only been making charred fish for the past week.

/

It seems the virus like poison has taken its course Medusa thought to herself. Soon that girl's body will be mine! Medusa knew this is all worth it. The thought of her of becoming a kishin satisfied the insane woman.

**YO YO YO?! SO YOU GOT WHAT YOU FINALLY WANTED BLACK*STAR, TSUBAKI AND CRONA WILL BE IN THE FINAL FIGHT WITH MEDUSA! THE THING IS IF THEY GET THE** **CURE WILL MAKA BE THE SAME AGAIN? THE SONG IS SAFE AND SOUND BY TAYLOR SWIFT! MAKA WILL WAKE UP!**


	5. Greif

**THIS CHAPTER IS A BIT SHORT IN MY OPINION, BUT I UPDATE DAILY SO YEAH COME AND GRABB YOUR WEAPON PARTNER OR MEISTER AND ENJOY THIS CHAPTER! BTW I DO NOT OWN SOUL EATER!**

Spirit just sat near his daughter. He came in and checked on her every day for the past two weeks. Soul also came as well with him. Although in the beginning the grown man didn't approve of their partnership, he started to have second thoughts maybe this guy was just the person Maka needed. He sat in the miniature like hospital room looking out the window thinking about the time he failed to have a father, daughter moment when he took Maka to see the sunset. Spirit could tell he pissed off his daughter. Memories are just memories. He held on tightly to his daughter's hand.

Soul stood a fair distance away from the Death Scythe, he had his hands crammed in to his jacket. One leg crossed over the other leg leaning against the wall. He looked over at his meister they had taken her from life support the other day. Soul was honestly scared of the machine, I mean who wouldn't be. With all those tubes and stuff in one person's body it looked like they were going to eat her. Maka only had a little tube in her nose, but it was to get oxygen. She had a scar from the burn on her face it was shaped like an o. She still looked really pale other than that it looked like she was sleeping peacefully. He went over to Spirit and told him it was his turn. The older scythe understood and left. Soul sat in the chair Spirit was sitting in. He leaned over and gave Maka a kiss on the head. Soul must have fallen asleep because he heard,"OOf Soul get off of me!" He turned around looking all over the place frantically trying to find who in the hell said that. "Down here Soul, I'm down here." He looked down to see that Maka had finally woken up! "MAKA!" Soul quipped happily and hugged his meister. "Ow, Soul thanks, but that hurts." Soul looked at Maka's emerald-green eyes, but something seemed different her left see seemed almost gray. Soul called Nygus and Professor Stein over to check on Maka. As I turns out Maka had lost 85 percent of her sight in her left eye. Soul didn't care as long as Maka was going to fine.

/

Tsubaki and Crona sat on the ledge at the top of the school. They were happy to hear that there friend had finally woken up, but also sad as well they had gotten the bad news a week before. Maka would die unless they got a cure from the witch Medusa. Everybody was gathered in the Death Room that day. Lord Death and Professor Stein explained that Medusa had implanted a virus like poison into Maka's body. It would take a while for it to work though so they had time to plan. Tsubaki broke down as well as Patti and Liz, the three hugged each other closely. Kid, Black*star, and Soul held in their emotions. The sadistic professor explained that all the people except Soul would go on a mission to get Medusa. Crona stood there looking down on the ground. Lady Medusa has hurt my friends for too long, I have to go to this mission. Crona went up to Lord Death and said," I-I'll do my best!" But what Crona actually meant was, I don't how to deal with this!"

/

They'll have to come back sometime to their precious Maka. Medusa thought. Everything is going to according as planned soon I'll have you back Franken Stein. First I just have to get rid of that worthless Marie without her Stein is prone to madness. Stein with you we could change the world! But first I need to get rid of a few unwanted henchmen. "Eruka! Free! come I need you two." The immortal werewolf come in with the frog witch. Medusa used the snakes implanted in Eruka to make her explode. Raw flesh splattered the wall. Free looked in horror as his friend turned into bit size pieces. "Since I can't kill you, Free just listen to everything from here on out or I'll send you to witch prison." Free didn't need to make a second thoughts he remembered being in that prison for 200 years so he stayed an obedient dog and listened to Medusa's heartless plan. The snake woman turned her soul protect off.

/

Stein knew going on this mission would mean risking his own sanity. As long as he had Marie there with him hopefully the result would be good. He remembered the time he had lost himself to madness so fuzzy and confusing, being trapped in his own mind. He couldn't even control his own body well. He had stop eating and was a complete wreak. Luckily Marie had been there and she practically saved him. He sat in his wheeled chair smoking thinking what would I give to dissect people again. He went back to the dispensary to clean Maka's wounds and to check her over all health.

/

Maka just sat reading her book, it was really difficult reading when your legally blind in one eye, but she didn't care. Soul had explained to her earlier that she was taken by Medusa she just barley remember the scarring experience. All she remembered was just being cold and fearful and that Soul was crying. What this feeling Maka wondered. I just saw Soul and my heart skipped a beat. She saw a red-haired figure walk in her papa. She heard what was going on when she was asleep she heard her father crying.

"Papa?"

"Yes Maka?"

"I'm sorry!" Tears rolled down Maka's scarred face.

"It's okay honey." Spirit went up and embraced his daughter.

"What are you so sorry for?" Spirit asked in his fatherly voice.

"Everything! Maka said chokingly. I'm sorry for being so mean to you! Soul told me everything even about the fight!"

"Maka, honey you know you Papa is always here for you no matter what. Soul told you huh? You must have yourself a good friend."

Maka held on to her father drowning out the tears. The man not once let go of his daughter. He looked towards the sunset and remembered to thank his ex-wife, Kami for giving birth to such a sweet child.

**YO YO YO** **! HAPPY FORTH OF JULY FOR ALL THOSE PEOPLE! OKAY SHOOT SOME FIREWORK FOR ME OKAY JK! SO I NEED YOUR HONEST OPINIONS SHOULD I** **MAKE THIS TO A SoKa STORY OR WHAT I NEED YOUR REPLYS CALL ME RUNIE M'KAY? THANX FOR REVEIWING YOUR THE REASON WHY THIS ONE OF THE STORES I HAVE WROKED REALLY HARD ON! XD XDXD**


	6. What the fudge is going on?

**THERE IS SOME CRONAxMAKA IN THIS ONE SO BE HAPPY ALSO SOME SOULxMAKA. BLACK*STAR IS GOING TO BE HERE FOR ALL YOU STAR FANS AND KID COMES BACK AT ONE POINT. XD XD XD THANKS FOR READING THIS FAR! I DO NOT OWN SOUL EATER!**

Black*Star thought of one thing, kill Medusa. Black*Star wanted to bash the witch's head in with his own two fists. After everything that has happened to Maka first with her being kidnapped then being used as a rat, now this! Black*Star saw the tapes, how could anybody be so heartless? Maka his childhood friend at the brink of death. The ninja didn't want to tell anybody, but had sneaked through the dispensary window just to visit Maka while she was in a coma. He would sit there and brag to the unconscious girl talking about how big of a star he was. He knew that the girl was listening he could tell with his super sharp five senses. " I the great Black*Star will kill this witch! Yahoo!" He yelled at his friend. He heard the door open and quickly made an escape. Now here the race against time to find a cure for Maka's poison. He would make that snake woman regret the day she was born. Black*Star saw Tsubaki cry often he took care of his friend just like she had taken care him. He even saw the others cry as well. He saw Soul come out of the dispensary one day red-eyed he could tell the scythe was crying as well. Just wait old bastard when Black*Star's done with you, you'll be as good as dead, the ninja spouted.

/

Maka laid on the bed bored, it irritated her that she couldn't read her books right. Just trying to focus on one paragraph gave her a headache. Damned eye Maka thought. She heard unsteady foot steps come through the. She saw a scrawny pink-headed figure walk in. "Crona!" Maka said happily "ooooh it looks like the cow has finally woken up!" A tiny being came out of Crona's back the monster black thingy had a x on his face.

*MAKA CHOP*

"Why didya do that for?" Ragnorak rubbed his head.

"Ragnorak be nice we're here to visit Maka not to bully her. If your no going to be nice then go back inside." Crona scolded.

"Goupie fine what ever." Ragnorak turned into purple-black mist and went back inside Crona.

"Maka how do you feel? I mean you know like do you feel your doing well. Uh mean uh nothings going to happen nothing!"

Maka looked up to her friend she could tell something was bothering Crona. Crona never usually gets this nervous around me unless he is hiding something. "Crona are hiding something that I don't know about come on you can tell me."

Crona stood there quietly for a moment tears started flowing his face. "I don't know how to deal with this! Maka you got a virus in you! Your going to die!"

Crona went up to Maka and started hugging her for comfort. Maka and Crona held on to each other tightly. A tear slipped silently from Maka's blind eye. "Crona I'm sure I'm going to be alright don't worry!" But Maka had her doubts she wanted to talk to Lord Death and Professor Stein right away.

After Crona went back to his/her room Maka went up and grabbed a hand mirror. She wasn't really supposed to get up just walking 5 feet caused her great pain and tired her out. She went back on to her bed, Damn! I'm so reckless, but this is urgent. "42-42-564 when ever you want knock on Death's door."

A skull shaped mask appeared on the mirror," Hey! Hiya! How's it going?! How are you doing Maka!"

"Oh hey Lord Death I have a question."

"Yes, yes what is it?"

"Is it true that I have a virus in me.'

The shimigimi grew silent. "I guess there's no point in hiding it is there?"

The teen nodded. "Well you see Medusa injected you with a soul eating virus/poison. Stein has more details I think he's coming over to check up on you so bye!"

Wow that was quick Maka thought, she saw the screw-headed professor walk through the door Maka honestly looked up to Stein as a great teacher. He always came in every hour to check on the girl taking her vital signs and cleaning her wounds. Stein walked in the room with a wheeled machine it had a little basket and in its contents it has a blood pressure check thing and a thermometer as wheel as a little device that you stuck on your finger to check your pulse. "Now Maka you know what time is it?" the controlled insane man said.

"Ugh not vital time again!" Maka whined, she didn't like how the cold instruments felt plus it got to annoying at most points, but not as annoying as Excalibur.

The professor took the girl's vital signs. Everything seemed to be okay for one thing. "Maka your blood pressure seems to be a little low. I'll go get some medicine from the cabinet."

Maka looked at the man's stitched lab coat should I tell him that I know? Well might as well spit it out. "Professor Stein I know I have a virus in side me that could eventually kill me."

The doctor's glare on his glasses grew, he stood there with his hand still in the medicine drawer. "How do you know?"

"Crona told me of course you know professor, that he wouldn't keep anything from me. Know stuff hiding these things from and explain to me just how serious this "bug" is."

"You realize that your own father couldn't handle the information well", the professor continued.

"Well you know how papa is. I can take it remember I'm the one who went down to fight the kishin, nothing more would scare me."

Stein already had the medicine in his hands he injected a tube in Maka's arm he left the little bottle in her arm so it would slowly take affect, "Now Maka the first time I fought you I could tell you were reckless as any person that I've ever met. So I've decided that if I don't tell you, you'll most likely do something very, very stupid. The virus is magic made it works by slowly eating away at your soul if we don't find the cure soon you will die."

Maka sat there she took a closer look at her scars on her face the one on her left cheek and her gray eye she sat and sighed, "I guess you all have to go after Medusa to get the cure?"

Franken Stein nodded. "Honestly your taking this better than I'd thought. I'd expect a saddened expression from a person like you."

Maka knew the sadistic man didn't understand emotion, but she just smiled and the man looked confused. "Well I have to get going. I have some papers to grade."

Maka stared at the wall, I done too much crying I'm actually kind of shocked to have that thing inside of me. I know I can't go out to find Medusa due to my injuries and Soul can't either. I hope they kill her soon. I feel the virus eating away at me, urgh so tired. Maka slumped down on one side and went to sleep only to find an endless abyss of nightmares.. Screaming could be heard from out of the dispensary walls.

In a dark forest Maka felt herself being grabbed my something a high ominous voice pinned her to the ground "Mmmaaaakkkkaaa wake up and everything will be okay. Mmmmaaakkka Mmmmmaaakkka."

"Get away from me!" The girl yelled and screamed kicking a black cloud, but her foot went right through it.

"Maka stop hitting me! Wake up!" Maka opened her eyes to see a pair of red eyes right in her face.

"Soul! Don't scare me like that!"

"You the one who's being scary! You scared the living hell out of me when you kept screaming and wouldn't wake up!" Soul whipped the sweet from his head

"I got something to say. Maka we've been together for a long time and I've been wondering if... Do you what fuck it! I love you!" Soul stood red faced in front of his friend.

"Um, Soul I know we've been together for a long time, but I'm not sure. I'm sorry, but I think I'm not ready."

"I understand Maka." Soul walked out of the door with a saddened expression.

That was all of a sudden, Maka thought. I mean he's been so nice visiting every chance he gets, but I don't know. I feel like someone else has the same idea, but who?

/

"Professor Stein I have found the location of the witch Medusa!" Death the Kid ran in excitingly.

"This is good now we have to make preparations." The man lit a cigarette and looked at the moon.

"Soon I'll have what I need!" Medusa and Stein thought to themselves.

**OKAY FIRST THINGS FIRST I GAVE A CHANCE FOR IT TO BE CRONAxMAKA, BUT ALSO THERE IS A GOOD CHANCE TO BE SOULxMAKA SO PUT YOU VOTES IN NOW! I'M** **NOT ADDING ANYMORE CHARETERS. I ALREADY HAVE ALMOST EVERYBODY SO NO MORE! IT'S GETTING REALLY HARD TO MAKE A PLOT LINE! NOT TRYING TO BE A MEANIE JUST POINTING THAT OUT IF ANYBODY HAS ANY SUGGESTION ON HOW THE BATTLE BE FREE TO COMMENT OR PM WHATEVER ONE YOU** **PREFER! ALSO THIS MAYBE MY LAST UPDATE FOR A FEW DAYS. JUST GETTING A BURN TREATED. OUCH :'( **


	7. Final Battle

**THE ONLY RESON WHY I HAVE MADE THIS FAR IS BECAUSE OF PEOPLE LIKE YOU THANKS FOR REVEIWING ENJOY! DISCLAMER DO NOT OWN SOUL EATER. :'(**

Marie Mjolhir could not find not fond Gallow's mansion. No matter how hard she tried to find the gigantic building she ended up in a dead-end or at some pervert's place. I'm so lost I was supposed to meet Stein and the others an hour ago! Marie shifted to the brick wall next to her.

"Marie what are you doing here?" She turned around to see Franken Stein.

"Just got a little lost like always. Heh heh."

"Marie the building is only 30 feet away." Stein pointed to the mansion it over took every building in the area. Marie just stood there dumbfounded. Why didn't I see that! she thought to herself.

The two walked over to the mansion, "Finally Stein you've found Ms. Marie! Now would you take over?" Kid was fed up waiting the past two hours if everyone has arrived at 8 like he said then this meeting would've gone by more... perfectly.

"Now Kid and found the location of the witch, Medusa it is the same place we went to rescue Maka. More than likely it is a trap so I want Tsubaki and Black*Star to sneak into the factory and find anything that could related to a cure of just take everything with you. Crona, Kid, Liz, Patti and Marie were going to keep Medusa busy and if any given moment we fail to collect the information we will come back to the academy as soon as possible."

"So what your saying that if we don't find anything, we're just going to let Maka die?!" Tsubaki didn't want her friend to die I mean who wouldn't . (Marshall Lee fan a.k.a Runie in my mind I wanted this with more emotional feeling. )

"Yes so failure isn't an option."

/

Maka lungs felt as if they were being filled with cotton no matter how hard she tried to breathe it wouldn't come out right. Coughing and coughing continually she couldn't stop. Nygus walked into the room, "Oh no! Maka! I have to call Stein quickly!"

Franken Stein had just finished taking Maka's blood oxygen levels they were dangerously low. Stein had put the girl back on life support. The oxygen she needs the level is higher than the first time this is bad the virus has finally made its way through. We need to find the cure. Now!

/

Soul had tears circling his eye lids. That stupid witch! "FUCK YOU MEDUSA!" Soul ran back to the academy as fast as he could.

/

The eight had finally made it to the smoke house. A black hooded figure appeared in front of them. "Why hello Franken Stein and my, my it seems you've also brought that worthless Death Scythe Marie. And the children are in on it as well! Well you've only brought lets see." Medusa scanned the teens. "Lord Death's brat and Crona! Why don't you come with your mother?"

"Ragnorak Scream Resonance!" A black shock wave came out of the Demon Sword. Medusa just let it hit her. She laughed silently.

Stein was confused, "What do you like getting attacked? Marie lets go!"

"Right!" Marie turned into a little black hammer and Stein swung her into Medusa's abdomen. Blood came out of Medusa's mouth she laughed even more.

/

Soul held on to Maka's hand. Maka all of a sudden began shaking violently she was twisting turning and foam and blood came out of the corners of her mouth. Her eyes bulged out. "Maka!" Oh shit she's having a seizure. "Nygus!"

/

"Everybody stop your attacks something's wrong!" Kid shouted

"Medusa what is going on a person like you avoids our attacks." Stein was now truly confused.

"I can't believe a person like you hasn't even noticed! You see every time you attack you inflict damage not only on me, but your precious Maka as well." Medusa smiled her snake-ish smile

Crona couldn't handle it anymore he went out and lashed out at Medusa.

"Crona no!" Everybody yelled.

/

Black*Star trashed the factory. He couldn't find a damn thing! Just old ads! I'm too big of a star for this. He thought to himself.

"Tsubaki any luck?"

"No nothing." Tsubaki sighed.

"Wait I think I've found something!" Black*Star yelled excitingly.

"I think this is it!" Tsubaki was really happy Maka was going to be all right!

Black*Star caught something with his sharp hearing he looked and saw... a frog?!

"If you want my help I can tell were the medicine books are." What the fuck a talking frog?!

"Um Tsubaki do you see a talking frog standing on two legs or am I imagining things?"

"No I see it to do you think Medusa put up some spell?"

Okay Eruka was getting pissed after being turned into her frog form for ever at least she could so is help these guys find a cure for their friend. She didn't have the snakes implanted in her since they blew up in the process. She never liked Medusa and she wanted to betray her. "Come on just follow me I know were everything is."

The pair shockingly followed the talking frog.

/

"Vector Plate!" Medusa used multiple arrows and struck Stein in several places.

No this feeling... Stein thought to himself. Somehow this witch had activated the madness within me. He felt himself being sucked in by the insanity.

"Stein try to resist it!" Marie tried to clam Stein down but her soul wavelength wasn't doing a thing!

Stein took off his glasses and started smiling ," I WANT TO DISECT YOU!" He laughed insanely with each attack.

"PROFESSOR STEIN!" The teens yelled

"Finally Franken Stein you are mine!" Medusa yelled.

/

The hearts monitor went off the steady beat of a heart now sounded the beat of an EDM song. Maka was going in cardiac arrest.

"Soul get me the paddles hurry!" Nygus didn't know how much time the girl had.

/

"Ragnorak bloody needle!" Crona blood on the ground suddenly turned into a thorn-bush of spikes.

"Crona foolish child!" Medusa went up and struck Crona with one of her arrows.

"Did you forget that we were here?" Kid started shooting at Medusa.

Stein was on the ground yelling the voices the voices they've come! Marie tried her best to keep Stein on the bubble of sanity.

Medusa stood proud. "You can't win children no matter how-" A sword pierced through Medusa she looked behind her. Black*Star and Tsubaki and Eruka!

"Haha however it is too late for your friend." Medusa body blew up due to the fact that Black*Star was using shadow star. Her soul disintegrated as well.

Stein woke up and said, "Marie what happened?"

Marie embraced her friend and only said, "They've found it! The cure!"

"Then we must go immediately!"

**YO SO ARE THEY GOING TO MAKE IT IN TIME TO SAVE MAKA OR HAS TOO MUCH DAMAGE HAPPENED? AND I HAVE DECIDED TO MAKE IT SoMa SO YEAH ECPECT THAT NEXT CHAPTER! **


	8. Cure

**FINAL PART.** **PART 1 IS OVER BUT I'M THINKING OF MAKING A PART 2 TELL ME IF I SHOULD. DISCLAMER I DO NOT OWN SOUL EATER!**

Stein and the others made it quickly to the academy as fast as they could. Stein had the medication in a syringe he stuck a needle in it and asked Nygus," How is Maka's current condition?"

Nygus looked like she was in the brink of tears," Maka's condition is very unstable Stein I doubt the medicine will actually have any effect on her now. It maybe a little too late."

Damn! Stein had never lost anyone he would not let anybody go over a stupid reason! Spirit would never let him hear the end of it!

Spirit ran to Stein as fast as he could. Stein saw tears coming out of the grown man he knew what that emotion meant grief.

"Stein just inject her with the damned stuff already!"

/

Crona heard what was going on. Maka was going to die tonight. "MEDUSA!" He wanted to see Maka's smile again! How she always cared for him even after all the terriable things he has done. He saw Marie walking in she sat right by him. "Crona I know what's going on." Crona went in and hugged the eye patched woman and wept. "Crona I know clam down." A tear secretly ran out of Marie's eye patch.

/

Black*Star was furious! After all the shit we've gone through Maka you give up on us the first moment! I know your stronger than that! "Damn Maka why do you have to do this! Your not a big of a star as me, but your are stronger than this!" Black*star punched the wall. He took a look at Tsubaki he went and to comfort his weapon who was crying. Tsubaki was red-eyed.

/

"MAKA ISN'T EVEN DEAD YET! WHY ARE YOU ALL HERE MOPING SHE WOULDN'T WANT THIS!" Soul yelled at the 3 weapon/meister groups. Soul walked over to Stein and said, " Inject with the damned stuff lets try it come on this isn't cool!"

"You're not the one to make the decision here, Soul her father is here and he is the only one who decides weather she should get it or not. So Spirit what is you choice?" Stein had taken off his glasses..

Spirit knew the life of his only daughter of his daughter hung in his choice. Wow I can't imagine a life without my precious Maka if I don't do this I'll never forgive myself. And what her mother say if I call in and say Maka is dead? " Do it Stein."

Stein injected Maka with the lifesaving medicine. She was still in a very unstable condition, but what else could they do now? The following night Nygus and Stein took turns keeping an eye on the teen. It was Stein's turn to go in and check on her. He took her vitals and... She is stabilizing! Stein thought to himself I have to call Spirit and tell him!

Stein took out his Galaxy Slll out and dialed his friend. A tired raspy voice answered and said," Hello who is this?"

"Spirit I got some good news your daughter is going to make it."

The red-headed scythe jumped and did a flip. His daughter was going to make it!

**I KNOW THIS WAS KIND OF SHORT BUT I'M THINKING **OF MAKE A PART TWO IN WHICH MAKA'S RECOVERY GOES. PART ONE IS OVER SO TELL ME IF YOU WANT TO READ WHAT IS GOING TO HAPPEN TO MAKA AND SOUL IN THE RECOVERY. OR I'M JUST GOING TO MAKE A STORY CALLED MAKA'S RECOVERY.


	9. Part two: I'm this kind of guy

**FINALLY PART TWO HAS STARTED THANKS FOR ALL YOUR REVIEWS! I HONESTLY THOUGHT I WOULDN'T MAKE IT THIS FAR! DISCLAMER DO NOT OWN SOUL EATER IN** **ANYWAY!**

felt herself drifting further into the madness of her soul. She felt the sticky pool of blackness eat away at her. She started to loose the memories of her friends family and of her self, then she felt something trying to keep the remaining fragments. The only thing she could see was a white-haired boy with red eyes. Who is that guy she thought to herself. She saw him go in front of her to block an attack and help her out with so many other things. That guy is really nice she thought to herself. She also saw many other people like a man with a screw on his head, a weird boy with three white strips, and a red- headed man. She reconized that man, "Papa?" she called out to the floating image. Were did that come from? She heard a bunch of other people call her Maka. Wait Maka why do they keep on calling me Maka? Is my name Maka? Who are these people? And who am I? They say my name is Maka Albarn, but I don't have a name. Just were am I? "Maka your going to fine just fine when you wake up I'm going to bring you some Ramon." She looked through a gap in her soul she saw the white-headed boy. He's so nice who is that guy?

/

Spirit sat down by his daughter same position like the month before Spirit thought to himself. This time he came in every single chance he got just to be near his daughter. Maka has been in a coma for the past 3 weeks. They had taken her off of life support two weeks ago to see if she woke up, but no luck. Stein took a look at the girl's soul and had explained that the reason that she wouldn't wake up was due to the fact that the virus had eaten at least a third of her soul which was a pretty large amount. And that the weakened soul had affected her mind as well. Spirit had called Maka's mother, Kami about the virus incident. Kami blew up on Spirit. Kami explained that she would've come there herself, but she was stuck in bad weather in Norway. Spirit had taken a look a t Maka's psychical injuries they were all gone only scars remained, but he also had the damage done to her soul was for greater than the psychical injuries. Maka'a hands started to twitch her eyes lids started moving. She opened her mismatched eyes she looked confused. "Were am I? Who are you?"

"Maka don't you remember your papa?"

Maka face went from were the fuck am I to this guy really? "Your my father you look like a creep from a club who keeps picking on girls."

The words pelted Spirit hard. The fact that his daughter had called him a creeper of course, but also the fact that she didn't even remember her father. Spirit called for Nygus and Stein. Stein had came immediately. "So Spirit what's the news?"

"Stein do you mind can you check over Maka its really odd it seems like she barely remember a thing."

Stein came over to Maka and the first thing he asked her wad her name.

"Um I honestly don't know sir I think it's Maka." Stein was shocked at what the teen had just called her, "sir" he knew the girl usually referred to him as "professor". He asked her a bunch of other questions. When Stein came out he sighed, "Well it seems your daughter had amnesia. But we could retrieve her memories if we let her function her daily routines. Such as spending time with her friends or just doing her old day to day tasks."

"How the fuck did she loose her memories?" Spirit had mixed emotions.

"As I said before fragments of her soul were eaten away. It seems the part that contained memories was deeply affected. So as I said Maka is being discharged tomorrow." Stein left and lit a cigarette.

/

These people look so familiar, Maka thought to herself. Maka had on a t-shirt on that said Deadmau5 on it and was wearing jeans. She saw a the white-haired boy come in through the door. He had a frowning expression and un-amused red eyes he opened his mouth and spoke, " I heard you lost your memory. Well let me reintroduce myself I'm-"

"Your name is Soul isn't it?" Maka looked at the bot he was shocked.

"I thought you..." Soul was struck in awe did she only remember him?

The two walked out of the academy and made it to their apartment. "Um Soul I can't explain it, but I feel like you've always been there for me. When I was asleep I saw faces including you and that creeper guy I always saw you protecting me and I want to say is thank you."

Soul stood there silently in front of the television and only responded, "Your welcome."

About an hour or so later a pink-haired somebody came in. Soul opened the door and let Crona in.

Maka looked at the skinny pink-haired boy she remembered seeing images of her helping this guy out.

"Um um how are you doing?" Crona asked shyly.

Maka just smiled she went over to reach for her tea and then BLAM! The tea spilled over her hand. "Ouch ouch stupid eye!"

"Maka run your had in cold water I'll go get the burn cream." Soul ran over to the bathroom.

"Maka are you okay?" Crona asked

"Yeah I'm fine ugh my head hurts. "She slumped down to the floor placing her good hand against her temple.

She was back in the black abyss. She saw a purple cloud run on to her.

"Maka wake up!" She saw Soul.

She sat up and asked for Crona. Soul explained that he went back to his home crying.

"You scared the living hell out of me! Don't black out on me all the time okay!"

So he does care should I tell him what I feel or should I wait? "Soul your always so kind to me why is that?"

His face turned red, "Well you my friend and meister I'm only doing what's right."

SOUL P.O.V

The first time I met Maka was when I played the piano for her. The song itself was actually kind of scary. I was hoping to scare her off, but she stayed the entire time and asked me if I'd be willing to be her partner and I said yes. From that day on I had this feeling I couldn't shake off. Just seeing her smile is just... I'll tell her when she remembers everything hopefully it'll be soon.

"Hey Maka come over here! I want to show you something!"

She studied the electric keyboard in my lap.

"Your going to play something?"

"Yeah I'm this kind of guy."

Soul played the rhythmically horrifyingly sad tune he push all his feeling and experiences in it. The rush of deep emotion ran through the beat of the song. Going from fast to slow once he was finished he asked, "That is the kind of guy I am."

"Well I guess your a pretty cool guy then Soul. That was amazing." Maka smiled and Soul's face turned red. Maybe this is going to faster than I thought...

**FINALLY THE SoMa MOMENT IS COMING THROUGHT NEXT CHAPTER A PARTY WITH DRINKS! IT WILL NOT END WELL...**


	10. The snake woman is back

**Sorry for the long update. I had a really bad writer's block with this one and as some of you take note, I have deleted a couple of the chapters. In my mind they sucked and I should have focused more on how the madness and Maka's shattered soul. Hope you enjoy!**

Maka didn't even know who in the world she was. She just remembered waking up in a creepy hospital, with a man with a screw in his head and some weird red-headed guy insisting that he was her father. They asked her so many question's there, she literally wanted to smash a book over there heads. They kept on insiting that her name was Maka Albarn and that she was a scythe meister. What ever the hell the meant. Soon she was introduced to a white-haired guy that looked like to be around her age. She remembered seeing flashes of people's faces during her deep sleep. She kept on seeing scenes of the ruby eyed teen. She felt safer around him. Though her looked disheveled and mopey he was actually really nice or "cool" as he would call himself. She laughed at the thought of that. It was odd though, Maka swore she had never seen him, but when he saw his face her mouth slipped out his name, Soul. Maka didn't know what came over her, but that just slipped out. She looked at the expression of the guy's face, he looked shocked and it seemed that he was about to burst in to tears. Maka looked around her room. I can't believe I live here, she thought. Soul was out getting lunch for the two. Maka went over and found a book. It was book marked and read what was left off, she soon dozed off.

She saw a woman with short light brown hairs. Her hair twisted together near the end, she wore a lab coat and had a snake-ish smile on.

"Are you afraid Ms. Albarn?" The woman stood at the entrance of the cemetery.

Maka didn't know who this creepy woman was, but she had a feeling that she was no good. Her palms and face began to bead with sweat, she kept on a brave face and sternly said, "Who are you?"

"Stupid girl you don't remember don't you? It seems my plan has worked as always. Maybe my snakes will remind you!" Dozens no, thousands of snakes came out of the woman and came and went after Maka. The snakes began to coil around Maka's body. She couldn't shake them off. Tighter and tighter they went, Maka couldn't take in a breath. She fell down an open grave. The pit was endless, she tried to scream, but the snakes wouldn't let her.

"MAKA! MAKA! WAKE UP!" She heard a voice yell. She opened her eyes and saw Soul right on top of her. Soul had grabbed Maka by the wrists and had pinned down her legs. A stream of blood began to stream down his mouth and nose. Maka was hyperventilating, like a caged animal, sweat beaded against her face, her heart in her throat. You could see her core body moving up and down.

"Maka clam down I'm here." Soul made a deeply worried face. Slowly Maka began to clam down, Soul slowly got off of her. He grabbed a rag and pinched his nose. He was exhausted. First thing he hears is Maka's high-pitched screams going right through his bedroom wall. He rushed into his meister's room and saw she was curling up like a pretzel, he went in a pinned her down and in the process got kicked and punched in the face. He saw that Maka's breathing had finally returned to normal. She turned her head over to were Soul was and opened her eyes. She couldn't see Soul quite right, but she knew by the white blob she saw it was him.

"You had a really bad dream their." Soul said calmly, it sounded like he was talking like a chipmunk due to him still trying to stop the bleeding from his nose. Maka noticed and asked, "Did I do that?"

"Yeah you did, remind me never to never underestimate you? You kick like an ass." Soul gave his toothy grin.

/

In the Deathroom a discussion was being held.

"So it seems the missing fragments of her soul did exactly as Medusa hoped for." Stein held up a notebook. It was labeled experiment HprS:01 it stood for human perception reconfiguration of the soul.

"It seem that witch has done too much damage to fix? I wish I just had one chance to give her one of my Reaper Chops!" Lord Death waved his cubed like giant white hand.

"Lord Death shall we continue her studies?" Spirit asked Lord Death.

"Well seeing the given circumstances we have no idea how you daughter will react. Stein got a call in from her weapon partner saying that she couldn't tell were she was. This is quite troubling." Lord Death looked at the mirror.

"I have gathered the necessary information and I have concluded that home studies will be the best for Ms. Albarn. She still needs to recover from her injuries, also I will checking up on her on a weekly bases." Stein had taken off his glasses something had bothered him. He wanted to ask Lord Death, but he couldn't do it in front of Spirit. After a few minutes Spirit had left and Stein finally said, "I have something to tell regarding Maka's madness."

"Yes, yes what is it Stein?"

"As I can sense it seems that her madness is consuming her. In at any rate she will become unpredictable and dangerous. I'm not sure when, but we need someone or something to hold it back. The only one I can think of is Soul, he seems to be doing a good job of doing that even if he doesn't notice he's doing it."

"Hmmm this does seem troubling. In any case if Maka were to completely taken over we have Marie to help." Lord Death looked at his mirror... That witch... he thought.

/

Soul had taken Maka over to Death Bucks and the two were enjoying tea and coffee. Black*Star and Tsubaki had come along as well. Maka went over to grab her cup and saw a dark slim figure. She looked closer and it was a snake! The snake was crawling into Maka's flesh you could see the figure imprinted right under skin digging and digging further. Maka let out a scream and slapped the glass cup and shattered. Tsubaki bolted out of her seat and asked, "Maka are you okay?!" Maka didn't even know if the Tsubaki in front of her was real. She went over and grabbed a glass shard and made an incision on the spot the snake had come through. Soul rushed over to Maka's side and ripped the shard out of her hand. "MAKA WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?!"

Tears had begun to drip down her face. "The snake it was here a minute ago..." Maka stared at the crimson liquid that was seeping from her hand. She had began to feel light headed.

Soul held on to his meister as her eyes began to roll to the back of her head. A puddle of blood began to form around the two. Tsubaki sat awe struck, Black*Star had no idea what to do, he couldn't believe what he just saw. The two had run out of the store to get some help. Only Soul and Maka were left. In her dreams she only saw darkness and the snake lady.

**Woooo hoped you all enjoyed! Runie senpai is out!**


	11. Guess who's Back

**I got bored and decided to update, but I did get that twist in! ^.^**

Soul sat in the dispensary a well-known area for him. Stein came out with a troubled expression, "Soul why don't we sit down for a moment?"

"Now how is Maka's recovery going be honest with me."

Soul didn't know if it were the right time to tell the professor this, but he knew Maka needed help. "Well these past couple of months Maka had been waking up from nightmares, I did as you told me and injected her with sedatives, but it seems her fear has grown."

"Now Soul tell me what she's sees in these dreams."

"She keeps on talking about a woman..."

/

Maka was on a medical table she was shackled. In the distance saw the snake woman again, but this time she didn't wear her lab coat, she had a piece of steel in her hand. "Hmmmmm" She laughed silently. "So finally I have delivered enough damaged to your state of mind than I thought. It always helps to plan a few steps ahead after all."

"Just who are you?!" Maka yelled.

"You don't recognize me Ms. Albarn weren't you infuriated to what I did to Crona?"

Crona, Crona... That name ran through Maka's head suddenly it clicked. This is the woman who had abused Crona for so long.

"What do want Medusa?!"

"So the stupid girl remembers my name. You see as I first said your soul perception ability has always had an interest in me, so when Stein and the others came and rescue you I had one of my snakes bite and leave a piece of my soul. It was fun seeing you suffer as well as your friends. Now let's see what makes your mind tick." She revealed her snaky grin.

"I won't let you win Medusa. After what you did to the professor, Crona everybody! I'm going to take your soul." Maka gave her serious expression.

"You have a lot of courage don't you girl? I'm afraid that won't help you here." Medusa came up and inserted the knife into Maka.

/

Soul watched in horror as Maka body began to twist and turn, suddenly her body began to shake uncontrollably, blood and foam shot up from her mouth with each jolt her eyes began to widen even more. Suddenly she stopped, Stein and Nygus rushed over, Maka looked blue. Stein quickly began to pump Maka's chest, Soul knew what had just happened she had gone into cardiac arrest. He watched as the removed her shirt and shocked her with the paddles. Stein would go back and forth from pressing up and down on her to shocking her. "Maka..." Soul didn't know what to do, Maka always bounced back no matter what. Her stubborn attitude got her through a lot of things. Something in his mind clicked. That day Stein and the others went in and rescued Maka, Crona said he saw something that looked like a snake, couldn't have been possible Medusa put part of her soul in a snake? After watching the horror for 30 minutes Stein shook his head, "Time of death 5:55 November, 9." Nygus went over and pulled the cover over Maka's corpse... She was dead.

/

Spirit was over a Chupa Chabra's enjoying a good drink, suddenly he felt a jolt coming in from his pocket, he took out his phone and saw it was from Stein.

"Hello Stein what is it?"

"Spirit, your daughter had died."

Spirit cleared his voice he felt a wave he slowly said, "Stein you're not joking around again?" His voice sounded very serious.

Stein had explained what had happened, Spirit couldn't believe what had just had happened. He bolted out of the bar, surprising Risa and Arisa.

/

Marie was sitting down with Crona having some coffee. Crona felt something flicker in his soul, he felt like he had just lost an important link.

"Maka?" He thought out loud. He could have sworn he felt something strange about her wavelength. Marie turned around and studied Crona's expression.

"Hey lady! Why isn't my coffee spicy?!" Ragnorak popped out of Crona.

"Oh I'm sorry." Marie picked up Ragnorak's mug and made it to his liking. After the golden-haired woman came she found Crona in tears, she quickly rushed over to his side.

"Crona what's wrong?" Marie beggarly asked.

Crona looked at Marie teary eyed a snot bubble came out, "M- M... Maka's de-d- dead!" Crona buried his hands into his face.

"The cow's dead?!" Ragnorak yelled.

/

Tsubaki, Black*Star, Kid, Liz and Patti heard what had happened. They sat in Gallow's Mansion comforting Soul. All of them including Black*Star was crying . Soul had shoved his head in-between his legs. Maka can't be dead... He thought.

/

Spirit had walked in to the academy to see it himself, Stein had showed him into a different room.

"This could be the only time you see her again Spirit, soon we have to perform an autopsy to figure out the cause of death." The sliver haired man grinned.

The Death Scythe walked into a room he saw a human figure with a blanket draped over the entire body, he saw a toe tag and read it; **Maka** **Albarn**. He went over and sat by the corpse. He had removed the blanket off her face, he held her stone cold hand and wept.

"My darling little, Maka. What is your mama going to say?" He looked at her gray like face, she looked liked if she were sleeping. He stroked the side of Maka's cheek with the back of his finger. After a while he had to leave, he walked out of the room and began to cry.

/

Later that night Stein went in to perform the autopsy, he walked into the room and sensed a familiar wavelength.

"Well hello Stein." Maka turned around.

"Always prepared like always Medusa, you must be really patient to stay away in Maka's body. But you see I already knew! SOUL FORCE!" Stein came up to strike at Medusa. She quickly dodged using Maka's flexible body.

"I would like to play some more, but I have business to take care of." "Maka" jumped out of the window.


	12. Please read this

For all of you who have read this and enjoyed it I am very happy to see all the wonderful comments, but the plague called Writer's Block has unfortunately stopped me from writing the rest. To be honest this story started when I typed in Maka and Medusa Soul Eater in the search bar and it said no results shown. So then my idea for a story like this came along so I started typing. It is one of my first stories that I have written and it makes me proud that so many people like it. This story is discontinued until further notice. If you have any ideas to help me brake out of this don't hesitate to PM me or review trust me that helps a lot.

- Runie-Sama


	13. In Our Soul

**A/N: Finally I got an idea for this story! Now my writing style has changed a lot and this was one of my firsts stories so bare with me if it sound a bit different I've improved!**

* * *

Soul couldn't believe what had happened to him after almost six months everything he had tried to save his meister had crumpled right in front of him. He saw Maka die right in front of him. Finding out one morning that the emerald-eyed meister wasn't in her room, he had begun to worry. Maka had only been gone for a few hours, but he could feel it in his soul that something was happening to his beloved friend. A week later the academy a received a tape from Medusa, it sickened him how broken Maka had looked. Then only to save and find out that she would most likely die. The professor trying desperately trying to find a cure and saved her, now Maka had suffered a stroke and died. How cruel the world is after all that work only to die out of such a natural cause. Thoughts of anger and pain ran through Soul's head.

/

"Maka I'm sorry!" I yelled at the moon, it mocked me with its laughter. This wasn't cool how all of this could had happened so quickly. If only I'd paid attention more this wouldn't have happened!

"Hello Soul." I hear a familiar voice say.

I turn around and see Maka, but didn't she die? I sense something different about her. "You're not Maka." I growl.

"What are you talking about Soul? I am your meister, Maka."

"Don't you mess around with me, if you were really Maka she would have probably have hit now calling me an idiot."

Suddenly her voice changed into an older familiar tune of a woman. "Hmmm so you the stupid weapon whom I experiment on. Your meister serves a perfect host."

"Medusa..." I change my arm in to a scythe and charge at her. I try to swoop down at her legs, but she jumps over me like its nothing.

"WHY DID YOU DO THIS TO MAKA!?" I'm beyond angry, this woman has done so much to others.

"I have no interest telling a weak weapon like yourself what I'm planning to do with this body. This girl was a fool to even have chosen you." She uses Maka's face to make that terrible smile of hers. No one ever uses her for this. I turn my arm back in to a scythe and charge at her again.

* * *

/

Stein ran over to notify Lord Death of what was going on. "Lord Death."

"I know Stein, look." Also in the room stood Lord Death's "trusty" weapon Spirit. They all looked into the mirror and saw that Soul was fighting Medusa.

"Doesn't he know he can't do anything without a miester?"

"At this rate Soul is the only one who can actually get Maka back." Stein mumbled.

"What do you mean?" Spirit asked.

Stein lit a cigarette, " I learned a long time ago not to underestimate those kids."

* * *

How can I get her back? "Well I have a suggestion." I turn over and see the demon.

"I'm not going to listen." I was back in the black room.

"No, no this is merely a suggestion. If you try to resonate with her then you could enter her soul."

"That actually doesn't sound like a bad idea, but what's the catch?"

"It annoys that you always take caution. The thing us you have to play in order to do it."

"You damned bitch, if its the only way to save Maka I'll do it." I sit down on the black grand piano and begin to play the sound of my soul. I also listen to the remaining faint melody or Maka's tune and combine both tunes. Little sparks of soul wavelengths came out of the grand piece of wood. He began to play faster and finally his attack towards the witch made contact.

* * *

I look over and see Soul in the distance. "Maka!" He yells and come running over to me. I don't know what, but I think I'm shackled. He quickly frees me and I fall into his arms. "Soul" Is all I can manage.

"It so cute seeing you two hug like that, but I'm afraid I'll have to kill you." I see Medusa. Soul gives me a nod and I know what he's saying. He turns in a scythe and I catch him like old times. When was the last time we did something like this?

"It been a while hasn't, make sure you remember how to do it."

"I'll make sure we'll kick her ass." I clench my fist.

"Foolish girl prepare to die." Medusa launched on of her arrows at us and I dodged.

"Are you ready Soul?"

"Ready Maka."

"LETS GO SOUL RESONANCE!"


End file.
